


Messy Uniforms

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Zayn has an interest in Niall, but Louis is his 'boyfriend'. Maybe Harry has an interest in Louis, but he doesn't like sharing. Maybe Liam has an interest in Niall, but he isn't sure about Niall wanting him back yet. Maybe Niall is to confused in the new school to realize about all the mess around him and he new friends. Complicated relationships, new friends, break ups and cheatings. But who will end up with a messed up uniform in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one. Complicated relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> The first day is the key to the successive ones, be careful which doors to open or you may not be able to go out once you're in.

Niall got out of the car, waiving 'bye' to his mum and took his luggage heading off to the front door. He picked his dorm keys and his time table and he walked off to the directions he was given. He found his dorm trying not to draw too much attention on himself from those who were still running around in the corridors.   
He put his key in the lock and got in, freezing to the spot when he heard a screamed moan coming from the door on his right side. He blinked slightly and closed the door behind him, checking out the room.

There was a kitchen area on his left, light not-painted wood and a white fridge where the unit ends. A few feet away were a door and Niall guessed it was to one of the bedrooms. In the middle of the room there was a brown sofa, it's back towards the main door, a small black glass table and an old version TV screen with a DVD player and two speakers on each side. On the right side of the wall there were two more doors, another bedroom door and the other must have been a bathroom. Hearing more moans coming from the door closest to the entrance Niall figured that that must have been the bedroom of his dorm mate. 

He walked to the room on the left side, opening slowly and he smiled seeing the unoccupied dorm room. He rolled his luggage in and pulled it up on the bed. He unpacked slowly cursing his mum for packing so many clothes that they didn't fit well in the little space he had. He finished in his room and walked out again.

By the door he saw two guys at the door making out. He kept staring at them as if he never saw anything similar.  
The one on his side had dark skin, messed up black hair and he was shirtless, and Niall saw an outline of the tattoos he had.   
The one pressed against the door had a lighter skin, looked like some natural tan during the summer. His hair was light brown, hands tumbled in the other guy's hair and he looked way shorter that the dark skinned one, even shorter than Niall.  
Niall realized he was turning so with a slight blush he turned around to the kitchen area. Accidentally he hit the chair causing the other two to pull away surprised.

"Sorry, I just hit the chair," Niall said scratching his neck nervously.  
"Who are you?" the dark skinned one asked and his deep voice sent shivers along Niall's back.  
"Niall, Horan, Niall Horan," he said nervous, "um, I'm new."  
"Oh, my new roommate! Sorry, I thought you'd be arriving tomorrow. I’m Zayn," the dark skinned said and Niall nodded, "no problem. Um, you carry on," he said and he turned, hearing that they took him by word. 

He went back to his room, changing to his uniform, something he already disliked in that school. High school and he had to wear a uniform. He took his time table, placed the keys in his bag and walked out.  
The two were not there anymore so he walked out of the dorm calmly. 

He read his time table:  
'Wednesday :   
8:00 English,  
9:00 English,   
10:00 Free,   
11:00 Music,   
12:00-12:30 Lunch break   
12:30 Arts   
13:30 Maths   
13:30 Free   
14:30-15:00 Second Lunch break   
15:00 Biology.'   
Wow, that had to be a long day. He looked at the time and realized that in 10 minutes Music would start.   
Walking to the classes’ area he looked for his class. It was empty when he found it so he walked in finding a seat. He was first accompanied by a girl, her uniform way smaller than what it looked like in the picture. She looked at Niall until she sat down and then Niall turned his eyes from her.   
Other walked in and Niall ignored everyone until he felt someone looking at him. He looked up noticing a light skinned guy looking over at him, his hair shaved to his head and he had a very smart look on his face. It had to be the big brown eyes.   
“Sorry, did I take you place?” Niall asked him. “Yea, but no problem. Do you mind if I sit next to you?” Niall shrugged, “yea sure you can.” The boy smiled, making Niall smile as well and he sat next to him pulling out his notepad and writing tools from his bag.   
“I’m Liam by the way. I’ve never seen you in class before...” Niall smiled, “yea, I’m new. Just arrived this morning. I’m Niall.” “Nice to meet you Niall. You could have skipped today’s lessons you know? Since you’re new they allow you the first day to get familiar with the place and stuff.” “Well, no one told me that, and it doesn’t matter honestly. I’ll get used as I’ll go along,” he said with a half smile. If he knew that, he would have spent his day in bed.   
Niall had his head down to his bag when he heard another voice. “Hey Liam, there’s a party this weekend, we have to go. Dress code, ‘The less the better.’” Niall looked up spotting a curly haired boy, light skin and freckles on his cheeks. “What kind of dress code is that?” Liam said with a frown taking the invite. The curly haired guy shrugged and sat down next to Liam.   
“Liam, who’s him?” he asked looking at Niall who was still studying his features. “Oh, he’s Niall, just moved in.” Harry stretched his hand over to Niall, “hi Niall, I’m Harry. But you can call me the most beautiful guy in school,” he said with a wink and Niall smiled softly.   
The two o them discussed with Niall what a dress code, ‘the less the better’ might have indicated, ending up to the point where they had to go in just their boxers. Their professor called their names a million times, Liam feeling embarrassed with a blush on his cheeks while Niall and Harry simply looked down. Eventually they ended up inviting Niall to the party as well and he accepted with a smile The three of them had the following class free so they cut it to go to the cafeteria.   
On the way there, they heard a call from behind them, “Harry, Harry!” and all of them turned around. Niall recognized the guy who was running up to them. The same guy who was in the middle of a heated make out with his roommate that morning. “Oh hey Lou,” Harry said and Niall noticed the immediate bush on Harry’s cheek. “I missed French this morning, could you give me the notes you wrote? I’ll give them back tomorrow morning.” Harry nodded, somehow looking disappointed as he kneeled down to take out his papers.   
Niall looked at Liam and Liam had a meaningful smirk on his lips. “Harry has the biggest crush ever on Louis,” he whispered in Niall’s ear and Niall nodded. “But isn’t Lou with Zayn?” “How do you know Zayn?” Liam asked frowning. “Oh, he’s my dorm mate.” Liam’s eyebrows curled up with a frown, “oh! Well, yea they are sort of together. It’s an on and off relationship actually. Zayn has sex with other guys and girls and Louis too but they always end up back to each other. Like, friends with a bit more benefits maybe?” Niall tried to get it all in. “And why hasn’t Harry ever asked Louis out then?” “Well, Harry wants Louis for himself, not sharing him or anything. He doesn’t want him to go back to Zayn after they finish and he knows he will, so he just stares at him from afar.”  
Niall nodded. Well that was a one complicated relationship!


	2. Well, that was going to be a fun year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get more complicated and unrealistic for Niall. Someone asks him out in a non obvious way and another person asks him out the same day in a too-forward way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take all the opportunities that each day offers you because once the day passes, it will never return back again and you might regret any chances you missed.

After he finished classes, Niall managed to drag himself to his dorm room. He didn't see Zayn in the kitchen area, he simply made it to the sofa, pulling the bag after him and he dropped down on it with a long sigh. 

Zayn looked at him confused before he shrugged and continued cooking. When he heard the sound of cutlery getting in contact with the pans Niall turned his head looking at Zayn. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." "No problem. Trying-first-day huh?" Niall nodded, his eyes almost closing by themselves, "yes it was." 

"Are you hungry? I'm making pasta with white sauce." "What type of pasta is it?" Zayn shrugged with a frown, "I don't know. They look like butterflies or bows." Niall chuckled lazily, "yea I'd like some please." 

He didn't know when he fell asleep. He felt a hand at one moment on his shoulder and a voice calling him awake but he refused to wake up. 

When he woke up the main room was dark. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up to the sound of his bones cracking back in place. He walked to the table a small paper in the middle of it, 'The food in is the oven. If it's cold heat it a bit. I tried to wake you up but you looked cute asleep. Cya in the morning ;) x - Z'

Niall smiled softly leaving the paper on the table. He went to the oven pulling out a bowl with pasta. He put it in the microwave to heat it, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring. 

He didn't check the time until he finished eating and he figured he might not manage to sleep that night so he just took a shower and lay in bed, rolling from side to side. After all, his first class was at ten.

In the morning there was no sound of Zayn or anyone else in the dorm. Niall dressed up knowing he started with Biology. He had Liam with him in that class and he hurried to make it in time. 

Liam was already there and Niall took a seat next to him. "Good morning sleepy head," Liam greeted with a chuckle and Niall frowned slightly at him. "It's not funny," Niall said and Liam nodded.

Niall dozed off in class, Liam poking him to wake up when class ended. “Busy night?” he asked as Niall yawned stretching, his eyes still half closed. “No, but I slept as I got to the dorm and then I didn’t sleep during the night.” Liam chuckled and rolled his eyes, “well, go rest during lunch break and don’t sleep tonight till it’s actually bed time.” Niall nodded and he forced himself up and picked his bag. 

He did what Liam told him and he felt better after lunch. Not in an excellent form, but at least better than he was in the morning. They were during the second lunch break and Harry seemed a bit confusing, eating all the time and constantly going to buy more food. 

“Hey Ni,” Liam said when they were alone to get Niall’s attention from his food. “Yea?” “Me and Haz were going to this cafeteria this evening for dinner but Harry left his work for his last minute as usual and he can’t come. Would you join me instead of him?” Niall bit his lip trying to remember if he had any important work to do that evening and then he shrugged, “yea sure. I’m free.” Liam grinned widely, “great. We’ll meet outside at eight okay?” Niall smiled and nodded, “sure, perfect.”

 

Niall finished dressing up to meet Liam and he got out, picking his wallet and keys. Zayn was eating a pizza in front of the TV and he looked at Niall, slightly wondering why he was dressed like that. 

“Going out?” Niall nodded with a hum, “yea. I’m meeting Liam to go to this place. He was going with Harry but Harry has work to do so he asked me to go with him instead.” Zayn let out a chuckle as he kept eating his pizza.

Niall turned to him with a frown, “what are you laughing at?” “You really fell into that?” His frown got deeper, “into what?” “The typical, me and my friend were meeting but he’s busy so do you want to come with me instead.” “Why?” Zayn sighed, “It’s a shy way to ask someone out for a date idiot!” Niall glared at him, “oh don’t be stupid! Liam doesn’t like me like that. Plus we only met yesterday, he doesn’t even know me that well yet.” Zayn rolled his eyes, “that’s the reason why it’s a date Niall.” “No okay, if he wanted to ask me for a date he could ask me himself.” 

Zayn got up and approached Niall, “it’s a shy way of asking someone out Niall, believe it or not. Liam was shy so he slipped his way easily in and you fell for it.”Niall blushed when he realized that Zayn might actually have been right of what he was saying. Zayn put his hands under Niall’s chin and lifted his face up till their eyes met, “unlike me. I’ll ask you out without any hide outs.” Niall kept looking at him expecting to let him go or maybe say something else. “So what do you say?” “Huh?” “Are you going to go on a date with me or not?” 

Niall’s eyes widened as he blushed deeper. That was forward. “A-Aren’t you with Louis?” Zayn smirked, “he wouldn’t mind if I went on a date with you.” They kept silent again, Niall still trying to process what was happening there. “So, is it a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’?” Zayn asked again. “I-I...” his phone rang and Niall jumped away, “Liam!” He reached for it answering him, “I’ll be there in a second Liam.” 

Zayn smirked and plopped down on the sofa as he continued with his pizza. “Bye,” Niall said and he heard him close the door behind him.  
Well, that was going to be a fun year!


	3. Right Relationships?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niam and Zouis in this chapter, plus, Zouis' reality starts coming out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two secrets between two people make one big secret never to be revealed.

Niall cursed Zayn as he was going down the stairs for making him so nervous and self conscious. He didn’t want to believe him that it was actually a date but on the other hand he could have been right. And he had reasons for believing that. 

1\. Why didn’t they say anything on going to that cafeteria or whatever it was?   
2\. Why did Liam ask him when Harry was gone?  
3\. Why didn’t Liam tell Harry that it was all set for that evening and Niall was going with him instead?   
4\. Why did Liam look so happy when he agreed?  
5\. And most of all, why was he making a list now as he was going to meet Liam?

 

He reached to main door and spotted Liam leaning on the wall waiting for him. He looked really different dressed like that, making Niall even more uncomfortable by his own look as he approached him. 

 

“Hey,” he called softly with a smile and Liam looked at him, “sorry I took long but I couldn’t find my keys.” Yes, he had been planning that excuse from the very first second he realized he will be late. “No problem, it’s only a few minutes. Ready to go?” Niall nodded and both of them took off to this ‘cafeteria’ Liam had mentioned. In Niall’s eyes, it looked much closer to a fancy restaurant than to a cafeteria but he decided not to put that in his previous list of why this was a date and not a friendly meeting. 

 

It was quite a calming evening; Niall was really enjoying this idea of the secret date. He was getting conscious of the times he caught Liam look at him and blushing when he looked at him. But even though it wasn’t what he planned for, it was fun. Casually chatting and laughing, sometimes their feet accidentally meet under the table but none of them said anything about it. 

 

The walk home was pretty silent, sometimes a gossip over someone passing along and laughter, sides accidentally touching and they made it to the dorms like that. Niall asked Liam to walk with him to his dorm, making the excuse of getting lost at that darkness. 

“That was fun, maybe we could do it again someday. Um, ask Harry to come as well,” Liam said, blushing slightly. “I had fun...just us two,” Niall said smiling softly at him hoping that Liam would actually get it. Liam got it, he bit his lip smiling softly, “okay, I’d love to meet again just us two too.” Niall grinned and nodded, “that’s great.” 

“So, see you tomorrow in class?” Liam asked and Niall nodded, “yes sure.” Liam nodded and he remained in the same position, not showing any hint he’ll be turning to leave. Niall smiled shyly before he leaned slightly up, kissing Liam softly. 

Liam smiled, and he kissed him back, he placed his hand on Niall’s waist gently pulling him closer. They kept the contact soft until they heard a forced cough coming from the door. 

Niall pulled away with a deep blush as he looked at the door, “Zayn! What are you doing here?” “Thanking care of my roommate. No sex on the first date, and one kiss was enough,” he said putting his hand on Niall’s mouth and pulling him inside. “Bye Liam,” and closed the door. 

Niall decided to ignore Zayn and just go to his room. It had been a great evening and he wasn’t going to end it shitty by arguing with his roommate. He dropped on the bed, a silly smile on his lips as he couldn’t believe his luck. Just on the second day of his new school he managed to go out on a date with Liam Payne.

 

Zayn didn’t have class at eight on Friday. Louis’ class was cancelled and he had till noon off so he decided to surprise Zayn, visiting him early in the morning. Niall was on the sofa, drinking hot chocolate and watching TV. He woke up early even for his classes so he decided to settle on the sofa until time passed. 

Louis got in (Zayn had made him spare keys of his dorm room) and headed straight to Zayn’s bedroom. He snuggled in bed with him smiling softly and Zayn opened his eyes as he felt the new presence on the bed. “Morning,” Louis said pecking his lips. Zayn yawned and nodded softly turning on his back, “morning.” “There’s Niall on the sofa,” Louis casually commented. “Did he see you coming in?” “I don’t think so. He’s busy watching TV.” 

“Did you have fun last night with that guy, um, what’s his name again?” “Justin, and well, it was okay. All he talks about is music and it gets annoying after some time.” “I’m not talking about the date Lou...” “Oh, the after party? Well no party! He’s really tight man. Like, he just walked me to my room, kissed me goodnight and walked off. Like seriously, just said bye and walked off.” 

Zayn laughed at him, laughing even more when he was trying to stop. “Not funny you idiot. I already had the condom and lube ready on my night stand!” and to that Zayn laughed even louder. “And you, what did you do last night?” Louis said trying to change the subject. “Definitely not left a condom and lube on my night stand,” Zayn said still laughing. Louis pouted hitting him on his shoulder, “idiot. Come on what did you do?” 

Zayn managed to stop laughing and he shrugged, “nothing. Just cockblocked Niall and Liam.” “Cockblocked?” Zayn nodded, “yea, Liam took Niall on a date.” “Liam, you mean Liam Payne? Isn’t he straight?” “Yea, just as straight as your ass Lou!” Louis rolled his eyes at the comment, “you love my ass! But anyway, you mean Payne is hitting on your new favourite boy in school?” “Apparently he is, and I’m not going to let him take Niall from me.” Louis chuckled, “sure, cause you two are together right? From what I’m smelling here is that Payne already took your boy Zaynie.” “You shut the fuck up. Go run after those girly curls you love so much!” 

“You’re just jealous mate!” Zayn rolled and got on top of Louis, “jealous of what? I’m still the one who gets to have that fine ass.” Louis rolled his eyes and giggled, “Just so you’ll know, if you get your boy, I don’t care what he says but I’m still here okay. If I get no one you’ll still have to fuck me!” “Work to get to Curly’s ass mate, or else no party for you.” Louis huffed and Zayn took the opportunity to shut him up and kissed him. 

He sucked on his jaw while Louis still talked about how disappointed he was that he had none last night, eventually managed to stop him talking about that night when he pushed inside him two lubed fingers and Louis let out a surprised moan followed with a “fuck, you could have told me!” 

Zayn moved his fingers inside him as he pushed off the last piece of clothing between them, his boxers. “Shut up Lou, keep your drama for during lunch not now,” he groaned at Louis. “Fine fine you ass!” Zayn put on the condom and lube and slowly slid inside Louis. Louis let out breathy moans, still not really used to Zayn’s unnatural huge dick (it was natural but Louis still didn’t want to believe it.) Zayn let him adjust for a few before he began moving slowly. 

Louis gripped on Zayn’s biceps, letting out loud moans as Zayn stopped teasing and got to his spot. He was sure his moans were heard from Niall and he didn’t mind, neither did Zayn as he encouraged him to moan louder each time. 

“Zayn! Gonna cum!” he screamed and Zayn nodded, “do it babe.” Not that Louis needed any encouragement but as soon as Zayn said that he released all over their chests, Zayn followed him shortly after as he dropped on Louis, sweat and cum between them. Zayn got out of him, throwing the condom away. 

“Get up Lou, I have class in fifteen minutes.” “You’ll never make it,” Louis said breathless. “I have to. I’m gonna go shower and dress up. Be ready when I’m finished.” Louis nodded and Zayn walked out after he put on his boxers. 

Niall was still on the sofa, pretending not to be turned on from the filthy words and moans coming from Zayn’s bedroom. He avoided Zayn’s gaze but turned to look at him as soon as he was giving him his back. His body was all sweaty and he smelled of sex. His hair was messed up and he had scratches on his back and his arms. Niall bit his lip and turned his head back to the TV. 

 

Louis was out a few minutes before Zayn. He packed his bag for him and waited for him to finally emerge from the bathroom. Zayn got out and Niall looked at him. He was completely different, his hair styled perfectly, he had a strong smell of his cologne and he looked fresh in the uniform. 

Zayn smiled at Louis and went to him kissing him deeply causing him to let a soft grunt before he pulled away. “I’ll see you in lunch yea?” Zayn said and Louis nodded, “sure. See you babe,” Louis said pecking his lips and he hurried out leaving Zayn and Niall alone in their room.


	4. What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Niam, a bit Larry and some Ziall as well. Things will start to get more complicaed after this chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold those who are important to you close, or else someone else will.

Niall felt awkward when he found himself alone with Zayn. Zayn didn’t seem to mind his presence there but Niall couldn’t think the same about him. After hearing Louis screaming ‘how big he was’ and ‘how great he was feeling’ he couldn’t help but imagine what Zayn actually felt like. He managed to calm down from his imagines when his phone vibrated and he smiled seeing Liam’s picture popping up. 

Hey Li.

Good morning Nialler, how are you?

Still sleepy, he answered with a chuckle. 

Lazy ass. I will not see you before lunch break today, do you want to go out for lunch?

Sure, where will we go though?

I know this great quiet place just outside the school. I’ll take you there. Meet me at the gate.

Great Li, see you then.

Niall hung up smiling widely, soon forgetting about the whole Zayn thing and he jumped out of the sofa. He got to his room getting ready for his lunch date. When he got out Zayn was gone but there was a paper on the table. He felt weird because ‘papers on the table’ seemed to be the only way of communication between him and his roommate.   
‘I’m ordering Chinese for tonight. If you want any choose what you want from the menu between the magazines on the coffee table. – Z’ Okay, by that Niall had already rushed to the coffee table looking for the menu. As he opened the menu there was another piece of paper in it. ‘Piggy :P Just teasing you ;) I suggest menu A or B, their duck is amazing. – Z’ Niall blushed at that, how did Zayn know that he will definitely go with what he suggested. He sighed and on the previous paper on the table he left his own note. ‘Bring me what you’ll have...as long as it’s good. Cya – N’ 

Classes were...well, classes could never be good but at least Niall didn’t sleep in them. He hurried to the gats during lunch break were Liam was already waiting for him. Niall smiled and walked up to him, Liam pecked his cheek right away. “How are you?” “Good, hungry now.” Liam chuckled and took his head, “I suspected that. I ordered already and I know you like it.” Niall grinned and walked along with Liam. 

Zayn was in their dorm room at three. He ordered the Chinese for him and Niall and he went for a shower. He hoped for a relaxed night, eating and watching TV, maybe no one disturbing him, besides Niall of course but he didn’t see Niall like that. He let his hair down and put on random joggings and he headed out, freezing to the spot as he saw Niall making out with Liam. It was pretty graphic for his likes. Niall was sitting on the table, Liam between his legs and his hands on Liam’s neck pulling him down on him. 

He rolled his eyes and with the hope to distract them he went to the table, pulling the menu from under Niall. Niall pulled away and looked at him, “um...” “No no, don’t worry about me. You can carry on,” Zayn said once he got the menu. “No it’s fine,” Niall said jumping off the table, “Liam was just leaving.” Zayn nodded with a shrug as he turned to the TV leaving the other two alone. 

 

Louis didn’t understand a damn word from his French homework. He skipped the last three classes, one of them to stay with Zayn and the other two just because he was lazy. He huffed and got up from his seat, picking his books and walking out. Thankfully, his roommate wasn’t in the main room so he walked out without being noticed. 

He knew which room he had to go to and he knew perfectly well that he will be in his room that time. He arrived to the room and smiled softly, knocking gently on it. Harry opened the door and looked at Louis, “hey Lou. Homework problem?” “You know me so well,” he said chuckling softly. Harry shrugged playfully and let him in. 

“Isn’t Liam here?” “No, he’s with Niall, he should be here soon though.” Louis nodded and he followed Harry to his room. “What is it now?” Louis placed his books on Harry’s desk, “got stuck on question 3.” “Well that’s a progress. Last time you got stuck at writing your name,” Harry teased. “Hey! I was drunk okay? I didn’t even know what I was doing.” Harry giggled and they sat down on his bed, as he began explaining softly. 

“God this is shitty!” Louis groaned as he lied down on the bed. He moved his hand to his hair, his shirt moving slightly up revealing a few of his skin for Harry to see. “You would understand it if you would come to classes.” Louis sighed, “but she’s so boring, and I don’t understand a word she says.” “I tell you the exact same words Louis and you understand me.” Louis smirked and turned on his side, “if you were my French teacher, I’ll have a perfect attendance in that class.” Harry blushed softly as he couched nervously, “um, so, the last question.”

 

The food arrived when Niall was finished from his homework. They curled up on the sofa watching Due Date, Niall trying to eat while laughing. Soon the empty boxes of food were sprawled all over the floor, Niall lying on one side and Zayn on the other side. “Hey, do you have anything to do tomorrow morning?” Zayn asked and Niall looked between their legs to see Zayn. “No, not yet. Why?” “I can show you around town if you want to. Cool places to go and which shops never to go near to or they’ll steal you from under your nose.”

Niall chuckled, “yea sure. In the morning though, I’m going out with Liam in the afternoon.” “Niall I don’t care what you do with Liam. I don’t wake up early so probably it will be at ten. Is that good?” Niall nodded happily, “yes it is. Great.” Zayn nodded and they continued watching the movie. 

Niall fell asleep a bit before the ending so Zayn had to carry him to his bedroom. He laid him gently on his bed. Zayn smirked and leaned down pecking his lips and Niall smiled softly in his sleep.


	5. Smiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall enters Zayn's bedroom while Zayn is not there, and some Larry which I'll not tell you what will happen so you'll have to read for yourself :P. Sorry for and grammatical errors and thanks to all those who read it up till now and left their coments :) x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smile can make the world warmer, melt cold hearts and build new hopes.

When Niall woke up in his bed he smiled feeling like being five years old where you fall asleep on the couch and magically transport yourself to your bed. Of course he was old enough to realize that no one magically transport themselves from one place to another except in movies so he guessed it had to be Zayn. His phone time was reading ‘8:30’ and he remembered he had to go out with Zayn at ten so he forced himself out of bed.

He remained seated on the bed for about ten minutes till he found the forces to actually get up. He tried to make space on his desk from all the books and papers messed around but he gave up right away and went to get something to wear. Another problem Niall had. He didn’t understand the importance of the occasions and sometimes ending up messing in his dress-code adapted for the specific meeting. Hopefully, he went right this time with a jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He didn’t want to compare his clothes choice to Zayn because Niall guessed that he would wear jeans even for bed!

It was still 9:20 when he finished so he lied back down on the bed on his phone scrolling through Facebook. It was boring but he had nothing better to do. He simply hoped Zayn would be awake by then. He smiled as he came across a picture Liam had put on of him chatting loudly with Harry during break and next to it one of the two of them together. 

He searched for Zayn on Facebook since he was the only one who hadn’t added him yet. Niall spotted him from his picture right away and he got in scrolling along his wall. He checked his photos noticing people he never saw around in school so he guessed it had to be his family and old friends. His pictures were mostly feature one person in particular and Niall grew curios over who the guy might be. He tried to get down the comments of the photos of the hope of getting a name since there were no tags but the luck wasn’t on his side. 

Niall got out of the room ten minutes to ten but there was no sight of Zayn. Also, there was no sound around to hint that Zayn was awake or at least there. Niall went to Zayn’s room and knocked softly, putting his ear against the wooden door hoping for a sound. There was still no sound so Niall knocked again, he opened the door slowly when still no sound was heard and he peaked in. 

The bed was perfectly made and the room was tidy. It was as if no one lived there. Zayn wasn’t there but the curiosity took the best of Niall and he walked in. Zayn’s room was different than his. It was decorated and settled the way Zayn liked it. He had posters stuck on the wall and Niall could recognize NSYNC and Boys to Men posters as well as a half naked Megan Fox and a small one of Emma Watson. He bit his lip smiling softly as he looked around the posters. It was nice to know something about Zayn and being a creep and looking around his room was the only chance Niall seemed to have to actually know his roommate. 

On Zayn’s desk there were two frames, one of him and four females and from the assimilation of their looks Niall guessed it has to be his mother and sisters. Then there was one with two guys. Niall recognized one of them as being the same guy from the pictures on Facebook and the other one looked a bit similar to the previous one. 

On the bed, there were a book and a sketch book lying carelessly. The book was one of the Harry Potter series and Niall smiled guessing he didn’t just have to have a poster of Emma Watson but also read the books which made her so famous as an actress. 

He had opened Zayn’s sketch book, looking at his perfectly designed drawings. The way the mark of the pencil was left on the paper was so realistic that Niall could feel the drawing moving. 

“Niall!” Niall yelped tossing the sketch book up and it fell on his head, the papers which were taken off falling from inside it and onto the floor. 

“Zayn! I-I knocked, you weren’t here, sorry, I just, came to check, I didn’t mean to,” he said blushing deeply looking at Zayn, who was still standing at the door biting his lip not to laugh. Zayn rolled his eyes and walked to the bed kneeling down and picking his papers, “idiot!” he said chuckling softly and Niall felt himself blushing deeper. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to look at your stuff. Are you mad?” Niall said turning around to help him pick his things. “At first I was,” Zayn admitted, “but the way you screamed and threw my book up was so funny that I can’t be mad now.” Niall looked down smiling softly as he handed him his papers. 

Zayn placed them back on the bed as both of them stood back up, “ready to go now?” Niall nodded with a smile, “yes. Let’s go,” and after they picked up their things they walked out of their dorm room. 

 

Harry walked out of his bedroom, half sleepy as he dragged his own body to the cooker to make tea. Liam was already on the table eating his toast and he looked at Harry curious, wondering how Harry was actually wearing something for bed. 

“Morning Haz,” Liam said as he sipped on his coffee. “Mowing,” was what he heard back from Harry while he was yawning, waiting for the kettle to boil. 

Liam froze to the spot when he saw Harry’s bedroom door open again, his mouth dropping open when he saw Louis walking out. “Um, sorry about last night Harry. I must have slept over.” “No problem,” Harry said trying to look as awake as ever. “Catch you later yea?” Louis said reaching for the doorknob. “Sure, see you.” 

Liam still had his mouth wide open when Louis left their room and he turned to look at Harry. “Louis? In your bedroom? With you? Was that real or am I still asleep?” “I’m pretty sure you dream about a blond hair or else a dark skin filled with tattoos in your sleep Liam and not me.” Liam rolled his eyes, “what were you two doing in there last night?” 

Harry shrugged, “nothing really. He came over to help him with the French home work and when we finished we started chatting about school. He said he was tired and at one moment he fell asleep so I let him sleep there.” He had a silly grin on his face as he was pouring tea and headed to the sofa. Liam picked his cup and followed him there, “and?” “And? No there was nothing else. I just lied down next to him and I fell asleep a bit after him.” His smiled couldn’t just get away no matter how much he tried. 

“Then why that big smile?” Harry shrugged, “it’s just, it was cute, and he looks really cute while sleeping. His hair is all messy and so are his clothes. He looks peaceful. He wasn’t in a hurry to leave or anything like that,” he bit his lips before adding, “and I’d like to do it some time, maybe more than just once.” 

Liam smiled, happy for his friend, “that was great Haz. I bet he will be coming over more often now.” Harry smiled playing with his fingers as he hoped Liam was right.


	6. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Niall go around town and Zayn tells Niall the truth about Liam. Louis goes to talk to Harry in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choices and decisions, gossip and truths.

If Niall knew that going around town with Zayn would have been this fun he would have asked him to do it a lot earlier. It wasn’t that special, the two of them running from shop to shop. Zayn had a way of pulling pranks on anyone he set eyes one but the worst one had to be sticking a dollar on the pavement and watching people passing by trying to pick it up. Niall laughed so much that eventually the victim looked up at them realizing it was all a prank.

 

For lunch, Zayn bought both a hot dog from a vender in the park, “It’s the best one you’ll ever eat, I swear,” he told him and it was true. He didn’t care about the time that passed so quickly and also forgot about the party he and Liam had to go to that night.

 

“Let’s go for a swim,” Zayn said throwing away the box. “Swim?” “Yes, swim.” “Zayn it’s November! The water would be freezing.” Zayn laughed, “It’s a private pool with heating system.” “A private pool?!” Zayn sighed and grabbed his wrist, “no one will be there at this time of year. Come on, don’t be a wiener,” and without letting him reply he pulled him off to the house.

 

They jumped the wall of the back garden and found themselves right in front of the pool. Zayn smirked and he took off his shoes and shirt, “come on, no one will catch us.” Niall sighed and he stripped off to his boxers as well. Zayn took a quick run and jumped in, followed by Niall shortly after. “This is crazy…you’re crazy,” Niall said as he was back at the surface. “You love it,” Zayn said winking at him.

 

“How do you know that this house will be empty at this time?” “My parents are not in this part of town these days,” he said with a smirk. Niall gasped, “what?! Your parents’ house! Oh god Zayn you got me shitting bricks there. You idiot, I thought that any minute the cops will come and get us.” Zayn laughed loudly at him while Niall frowned deeply. “If this is your parents’ house, why did we jump the wall?” “Two reasons, one, I forgot the keys back at the dorms, two it’s more exciting that way!”

 

Niall rolled his eyes at his answer, “if you have a house like this, why do you stay at the dorms?” “Niall, this house is empty for like, five months of the year. What am I supposed to do in an empty house? At least at the dorms there is someone to talk to. You, Louis…” “What’s the thing between you and Louis?” Niall said cutting him off.

 

Zayn smirked slightly and let his head drop backwards, “nothing really. We’re just good friends doing what good friends do.” “Good friends don’t snog each other and neither fuck.” Zayn giggled, “Actually, if you’re comfortable enough with them, you would.” Niall frowned at him and Zayn looked back at Niall, “what? Haven’t you ever kissed an old friend of yours?” Niall blushed slightly, “yea, but it was just a peck.” “It started with that between me and Lou, and then we knew we were comfortable and wise enough to go on. None of us expects more than the other. We both have our crushes and dates but that doesn’t effect us.”

 

“Don’t you think it affects others? I mean, people might not want to go out with someone who shags his best friend after they finished the date.” “We stop when it gets serious in the relationship. Louis had a relationship for a year and I had one in the same time for around nine months. We never touched each other during that time.” “Didn’t you want to..?” Zayn chuckled, “I know this might sound odd maybe because of what you heard but no. We’re both very serious when it comes to relationships and we wouldn’t ruin it for that. Maybe you’ve heard around that we are onto each other all the time but that’s not true. When it comes into having a serious relationship with someone else, I guess, we’re just like everyone else you know? Really into it and just with that person. I don’t know what you heard about me Niall but I’m not a slut.” “I never said you were…” “Liam does,” Zayn cut him off. Niall bit his lip looking down, yea Liam did mention him to stay away from Zayn.

 

“You shouldn’t believe everything Liam says,” Zayn said swimming closer to Niall. “Why would he say that?” “Liam had a crush on me. We were dorm mates last year and I’ve known Louis before. Liam liked me; he still does, but the time he asked me out was a bit wrong timing for me because I was just starting seeing the other guy I was in a relationship with. He knew about me and Louis of course, when I said that I was seeing someone else he took it wrong and he went around school saying about me and Louis. I tried to explain that it wasn’t because of Louis because at those days the relationship between Louis and his guy was getting serious so we stopped but he didn’t want to listen to me. I guess, after than we didn’t talk anymore but I know he still crushes on me.”

 

“Liam’s going out with me.” “I know, and I’m not telling you that he’s doing it to make me jealous. But maybe, when he’s with you in our dorm and I come in, that sense of trying to make me jealous hits him and he starts acting bitchy again. We got the reputation because of him, no one knew until he went around telling the whole school about it. I liked him, I really did and if he only let me explain he’ll know that and realize that we could have had a chance but he didn’t give me time,” he said shrugging slightly.

 

“How did you break it off with the other guy?” Zayn frowned slightly, “the rumors and thought that I was still seeing Louis behind his back. He was getting too jealous for my likings so I just told him off. Same thing happened to Louis. The guy I was with went to fight with Louis and his boyfriend finally exploded all his thoughts on Louis and broke up with him.” “So it was somehow, Liam’s fault?” Zayn rolled his eyes but he didn’t answer that question.

 

“Would you go out with Liam now if he asked you?” “Isn’t he seeing you?” “What if we broke up? And he asked you out, would you go?” Zayn shrugged, “depends.” “On what?” “On whether I’m seeing someone at the moment, if he apologizes and on how you will take it.” Niall released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Zayn chuckled, “scared I might run off with your pretty little boyfriend?” Niall shook his head, “no, scared that Liam might run off with you.”

 

**

 

Harry went in the library hoping to study a bit there before he has to go get read for the party. He loves the library more than his own dorm. It’s quiet, with hushing sounds, flipping of the pages and sometimes, when someone is really into a book he’s reading you might hear him giggle or even laugh. Harry set his books on a desk between the sections of Math and Chemistry.

 

He put on his headphones, ‘Night Shift’ playing softly in his ears as he began flipping the pages of his Biology book. He looked up startled when someone pulled off his headphone thinking that maybe he was making some noise but instead the warm wide grin of Louis showed up and he smiled back. “Studying biology between Math and Chemistry? Be careful or they might get jealous,” Louis commented.

 

Harry giggled and he pulled off his other headphone pausing the song on his iPod. “Since when do you come in the library Lou?” “Oh, just came here to study some Physics and equations and Newton’s and banana’s…” Harry covered his mouth not to laugh loudly, “it was an apple Lou not a banana!” Louis rolled his eyes, “whatever, banana, apple, orange, does it really make a difference?” “No seriously, why are you here?” “Just checking out if you’re going to Justin’s party tonight.” Harry shrugged softly, “yea, me Liam and Niall were supposed to go together. Why?” “Since you’ll be between those two who might probably just end up snogging somewhere in Justin’s house, you are free to spend your time with me.”

 

“Is that a request or a suggestion?” “Request actually.” “Where will Zayn be?” “Not coming. I think he has a date with Mike, or Mark, that short guy from Music class. Shaggy hair and a little hippy style?” Harry nodded, “yea I know who he is. And what about Justin? Didn’t you two go out?” Louis frowned slightly shaking his head, “nah, not really good for me. Plus, he’s not my type anyway.” Harry rolled his eyes with a soft giggle, “fine, you can come along with us as well. Niall’s coming in our room at around nine.” Louis grinned, “Great. See you at nine sweetie,” he said pecking his cheek and he hopped off out of the library, leaving Harry like an idiot with a deep blush on his cheek and his arm covering the spot where Louis just kissed.

 

He wasn’t sure how he will manage to handle drunken Louis that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with this fic. If I manage I'll write the next chapter today as well :) Hope you enjoy it xx


	7. What are you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg...it's been so long. Probably those who ever read this story forgot about it now. Well, anyone who kept on checking with hope that I'll post something, here it is. Sorry for the long wait, I had a messy summer and I didn't feel like writing at all. I hope you still enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can never cross the ocean until you ave the courage to lose sight of the shore (-Christopher Columbus)

Harry was already dressed, a little bit too dressy than usual, hearing Liam's comment but he decided to ignore it. They both remained in their dorm room waiting for the others to arrive. Niall was just on time, he got in, peaking Liam's lips because he was too shy from Harry to snog him properly. Louis arrived late, apologizing right away, "sorry I'm late, but I on coming here someone dropped their food on me and I had to go change! I have no idea how I look cause I didn't even check the mirror to hurry."

 

His voice was breathy, holding his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Liam kicked Harry from behind, "move it, compliment him or say something," he whispered in his ear. Harry blushed slightly, "um, y-you look g-good Louis." Louis looked up at him and smiled, "thanks Haz, that's reassuring." Harry smiled back at him and if Liam didn't kick him again he would have remained staring at Louis. "Uh, l-let's go then.." the curly haired boy said. Louis nodded and the four of them exited the room and headed out.

 

\----

 

Zayn was sincerely bored at his date. The guy just kept on talking all the time about school shit while Zayn kept on thinking about Niall, sometimes nodding at the guy. He came to know from Louis that Niall along with Liam and Harry were going to be at Justin's party and Zayn desired most to be there right then.

 

Finally, the guy stopped talking and Zayn took a deep extremely-needed breath and he faked a smile at him. "Do you have any place in plan where to go after dinner?" the guy asked. Zayn bit his lip in thought, that was in fact a perfect opportunity. He could go to the party where Niall was and find a way to get rid of that guy. "We could go to a party of a friend of mine if you want to." Zayn suggested. The guy smiled. -Bingo- Zayn thought. "Sure I don't mind. I like parties." Zayn nodded, "perfect, let's go then."

 

\----

 

Niall had already drowned two beers. He wasn't really a drinker but he passed away with saying that he was Irish. Louis had stopped talking to a few friends and left Harry stalking every move of his and tell everything to Liam who was beside him, not really interested in what Louis was doing. He was rather captivated by the guy next to him, foolishly drinking and making Liam laugh with his comments.

 

Eventually Louis managed to make it to Harry and ordered them both a drink. "Do you wanna go dance?" Louis asked him. Harry blushed, he wasn't a good dancer and he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of his biggest crush. "Um, not yet, I'm not really good. I'll come when I'll be too drunk to care about what I'm doing." Louis laughed, "okay, I'll wait for you," he said winking at Harry as he moved his body through the people and to the centre of the crowd.

 

"So, what did you do today babe?" Liam asked. "I went around town with Zayn," Niall said bluntly. "Zayn?" Liam asked, his facial expression changing immediately. Niall nodded, "yea, he took me around town and then to swim in his parent's place." "You met his parents?" Liam asked surprised. "No," Niall said laughing, "his parents wouldn't be there at this time of year." Liam felt the jealousy build up inside him. "How come you went around town with Zayn? You could have asked me, I would have taken you." "Zayn asked me to go himself. It was fun actually, I wouldn't mind doing it with you again." "Zayn asked you?" Liam didn't want to sound angry but he did.

 

 

 

Niall looked up at him puzzled, "um, yea why? Me and Zayn are friends." Liam realized he must have sounded angry and took a breath to calm down, "no no, sorry. Just the alcohol is getting to my head. Wanna go dance?" Niall shrugged, "yea sure. Just don't make fun of me okay?" Liam smiled at his comment, took his hand and pulled him to the centre.

 

\---

 

By then Zayn had arrived to the party along with his guy and he scanned his eyes around the place. Right away he spotted Niall, his arms around Liam's neck and dancing along with him. He took the Mike's hand, the other guy himself surprised because it was the first the taller guy took his hand through the whole night. He pulled him to the bar, purposely passing in front of Liam, who saw him right away.

 

Liam kept following Zayn with his eyes the whole time, even when he reached the bar. Niall looked in that direction and saw Zayn, remembering what the older guy told him about Liam that afternoon. Liam kept watching Zayn all the time and after some time from sitting at the bar he saw Zayn walk away alone. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon," he said in Niall's ears and Niall nodded, removing his hands from around Liam.

 

Niall made it to the bar next to Harry while Liam followed Zayn in the bathroom.

 

"What are you doing here Liam?" Zayn asked the very moment he saw Liam entering. "You're doing it on purpose right? Asking Niall out and coming here tonight. You're doing it all for some reason because of me and Niall being together." "Yes," Zayn admitted with a smirk, "I want Niall for myself." He saw the anger in Liam's eyes. Without any regrets Liam launched onto him and pressed his lips on Zayn's. Half expecting it, Zayn kissed him back. He was right. Liam still wanted him.

 

"What are you doing Liam?" he asked when Liam pulled away from him. "Why? Why Zayn? What don't I have that the others do? I tried everything to get your attention. Yet you never wanted me. Now you come here, all cool, knowing about my feelings towards you and casually say that you want my boyfriend?" "Aren't you supposed to be angry at me for wanting your boyfriend?" Zayn asked. Liam growled, "no, I'm angry at me because you don't want me. Why Zayn? Why not me?" Liam had his head rested on Zayn's shoulder, his voice was soft, almost begging. "You never asked me again Liam. I was in a relationship when you asked me."

"Yea, with Louis!" Zayn sighed, "no Liam, I was in an actual relationship. And thanks to you spreading out the word, he broke up with me."

"What?" Liam asked surprised. Zayn rolled his eyes at him. "Still, why do you want Niall and not me?" "I'm still angry at you for that Liam. Plus, now it will break Niall's heart if I accept you." Liam sighed, "you really like Niall don't you?" Zayn shrugged, "I'm not a whore like you say I am Liam."

 

Liam sighed, "you're not with Niall now though..." "So?" Liam moved his arms around Zayn's neck, looking right into his eyes, "fuck me!"


	8. Drunken Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows? Maybe someday he will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Liam actually fall and let Zayn fuck him or will he go back to Niall? And if he goes back to Niall, will Niall ever find out what happened in the bathroom?

"Fuck me..."

Zayn simply smirked, "what about Niall?" Liam sighed, "this has nothing to do with Niall"  
"Of course it does. I want Niall, and you have him." Liam frowned at his words, "what? Do you want me to break up with Niall so you could have him for yourself?" Zayn shrugged, "it's only fair right?" "No way! I love Niall."  
"Not as much as you love me though," Zayn said and he placed his palm on Liam's croach.  
Liam moaned at the touch, "i-it'll break...N-Niall's heart..." he breathed. "I'll be there for him," Zayn whispered huskily in his ear. 

Liam groaned, his mind in a complete mess. He was unable to choose between Zayn and Niall. Zayn was the guy he wanted for such a long time and he was right there in front of him. However, he didn't want to hurt Niall either. He loved Niall and he didn't want to break his heart.  
He pushed off Zayn's hand, "I'm not going to give up Niall."  
Zayn stepped backwards and shrugged, "up to you. But either way, I will have Niall."  
Liam glared at him and then left the bathroom. 

He walked back to the main room. Niall was sitting on the sofa with a drink in his hand. Liam approached him and sat next to him, "hey beautiful." Niall blushed immediately, "Liam!" "What? Can't I compliment my boyfriend?" he said putting his hand on Niall's knee.  
"Boyfriend?" Niall asked, blushing even harder.  
"Yea...well, I'd love to think that," he said, "do you mind me calling you that?"  
Niall smiled and shook his head, "no I don't mind." Liam nodded and pulled him for a kiss. 

 

Seeing Louis dancing with all those people made Harry hate himself and that brought him to drink enough to not even know what he was doing. Harry got off the chair, swinging from side to side until he eventually made it to Louis. He put his arms around Louis' neck, not caring that Louis was in fact dancing with other people. "Hey," Harry called.  
Louis smiled, "hey you." "I'm drunk," Harry informed.  
Louis chuckled, "really? Are you sure about that?" With that he earned a glare from Harry, "not funny Lou." "Well at least you're recognizing me." "You're the only one I recognize."  
Louis' hearts skipped a few beats when Harry said that. "Maybe we should get you back to the dorms." "No way! Now I'm gonna dance and have fun."  
"Harry you're too drunk, you really should go back. Come on, I'll take you," Louis took his hand to pull him away. Harry immediately pulled it back, "no! Damn I thought you were fun Louis. Don't worry, I'll go find someone else to dance with."  
"No Harry wait!" Louis called but the taller lad had already vanished. 

Louis panicked. He was unable to spot Harry anywhere and he was worried that the guy might do something classified as really-stupid. He began looking around for him. On the sofa he saw Niall and Liam snogging and lost in their world but he went to interrupt them, seperating them from each other.  
"I can't find Harry!" he said.  
The other two frowned slightly, "he was at the bar a few minutes ago," Liam said. "I know. But then he came to me and he was really drunk. I told him to go to the dorms but he didn't want to and he just vanished." "Vanished?" Niall asked. Louis nodded. "People just don't vanish Louis!" Liam said angrily. "It's not my fault. I wanted to take him back to the dorms. Don't get mad at me!" Louis defended himself. 

Liam sighed and got up, "let's split and look for him, we'll meet up here after okay?" The three of them nodded and took off in different directions. 

On walking around, Louis bumped into Zayn and explained to him the whole story. "I'll help you look for him." His guy pulled on his hand, "I'll hel-" "No!" Zayn cut him off, "you should go home. I'll call you tomorrow morning." The guy nodded, "okay. Bye, see you." 

Zayn released a deep breath of annoyance and he walked away from him. He walked around with Louis looking for the curly haired guy. Louis was the one to spot him, dancing with one of the older guys. He was about to go grab him when Zayn stopped him, "Zayn what the hell?"  
"Have you seen the guy he's dancing with Louis? He's fucking Micheal Jordan and he's drunk which makes him even worse."  
"So, what do you plan to do?" he said geting frustrated. "Go dance with him, distract him from Harry. When he's not looking I'll pull Harry away and then excuse yourself to the bathroom or something and walk off."  
"I'm not gonna go dance with that hulk!" Louis objected. "Do you want to save your princess or what sassy queen?" Louis frowned at him and with a grumble he made his way to the other guy. 

The plan went the way it should have and after a few Zayn had Harry's arm in his hand pulling him away. He made his way to the sofa, dragging Harry after him and hoping Louis would be fine. Liam and Niall had returned to the place already.  
As soon as he saw Zayn, Liam glared at him, "what are you doing here Zayn?" Niall frowned slightly at the coldness in Liam's voice.  
"Just bringing back your lost princess," he said pushing Harry in between them. "Do I get a reward?" Niall smiled at him.  
"Where's Louis?" Liam asked him. "Dealing with the kidnapper." He saw their eyes widen, "what?! You left him by himself."  
"Don't worry ladies. The worst he could get is a squeeze on his ass."  
Their faced relaxed and the two of them rolled their eyes at him. 

In a matter of seconds Louis reached them as well, "that was really weird!" he told Zayn. "Can we go now? He's chocking me," Zayn said directed to Harry who was hanging around his neck. Louis laughed and nodded, "sure let's go." Niall and Liam passed first followed by Zayn who was still carrying Harry after him and then Louis. 

"You are really attractive Zayn, you have amazing cheek bones and you look hot with beard," Harry said drunkly when they where outside. The other three heard him as well. Zayn laughed at him, "uh, thanks man but you're not exactly my type." "Ah no, don't worry, you're not my type either," Harry said, "just, can you give me your cheek bones?"  
Zayn was still smiling, "sure. Tomorrow morning as soon as we get up. We exchange them okay?" Harry nodded, "yes."  
The other three laughed when they heard Harry.

 

They made it to the dorms. Harry didn't remove his hands from around Zayn's neck for one moment until he was on his bed. "Who's going to change his clothes and take care of him?" Zayn asked.  
All three pairs of eyes turned on Louis. "Why does it have to be me?"  
"I'm too tired and I want to go to sleep and those two probably want to take care of each other not Harry, so he's all your mate," Zayn said tapping on his shoulder.  
Louis grabbed his hand, "can you wait for me? I wanna come to yours after."

Zayn practically felt two arrows enetering his back directed from Liam's eyes. "I think Niall would want his beauty sleep tonight Lou. We'll make it another time. But I can still wait for you if you want to."  
Louis nodded, "okay. Wait here." Zayn sat on the chair by Harry's desk as he looked around the room bored. 

 

Liam and Niall left the room and stopped in the main room. Liam kissed Niall softly, holding him close, "do you want to sleep here tonight?" Liam said in Niall's mouth. Niall pulled away slightly and with a chuckle, "I think I drank too much tonight Liam. I shouldn't really sleep here tonight. I'll stay over next time."  
Liam nodded, showing Niall sad puppy eyes and Niall chuckled softly, "next time, I promise." He kissed him again and kept it until he heard the door open and Louis' and Zayn's voices. 

"Harry's all set. We're heading off," Louis said. Liam nodded, not sparing a glance towards Zayn.  
"I'm coming as well," Niall said, stopping them from leaving. "Bye Li, I'll see you tomorrow yea?" he said pecking his lips. Liam nodded, "sure. See you."  
Niall smiled at him and followed the other two out. 

Louis' dorm room was the same way and they stopped there first. "You sure you don't want to come in tonight?" Louis asked Zayn. "I can't leave Niall walking alone at this hour," Zayn teased.  
Niall huffed at him, "I'm not a baby you know?" "What if someone jumps on you and rapes you on the way? I would be held responsable for you. I was supposed to take you to the dorm safely. Liam would hold me as the culprit!" he continued joking.  
Niall rolled his eys, "you're stupid!" Zayn laughed softly, "bye Lou, call me tomorrow."  
Louis kissed his cheek and waived bye to Niall before entering his room. 

The two boys made their way to their room silently, Niall almost tripping five times and if it wasn't for Zayn he would have broken half of his bones by then.  
"Oh by the way, where have you been most of the time? I saw you arriving but I didn't see you at all."  
"I was in the bathroom mostly," Zayn replied.  
"The bathroom?" Zayn saw the worry in Niall's eyes.  
"Yes," he said, "I saw Liam there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I would appreciate if you left me your comments about the story or a specific chapter. I do not own a One Direction related blog (used to, but I had to remove it for personal reasons) so if you would like to send me a comment on tumblr you can message me on another blog I have : clumsy-daydreamer.tumblr.com. (a little note, if you want to follow me I will not force you in not doing so however I don't follow 1D blogs on that one.) Thank you :3 xx


	9. Curious Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziall and Niall...while Niall starts to get confused. Also an introduction to a new character. I thought this up now but I might for a new pairing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :3 xx

"I was in the bathroom mostly," Zayn replied.   
"The bathroom?" Zayn saw the worry in Niall's eyes.  
"Yes," he said, "I saw Liam there."

"Oh, really? And what did you do?" Niall asked entering their dorm. Zayn closed the door behind him, "nothing. I just saw him there. I told you Liam and I are not on good terms, we barely even talk."  
Niall released a breath of relief and Zayn chucked, "I already told you that I'm not going to run off with your boyfriend."  
Niall looked at him as serious as he ever saw him, "I told you it's not you I'm worried of." 

Zayn smiled and patted his head gently, "don't worry Nialler. Liam loves you, he'll never do something stupid. Goodnight." Unexpectedly to Niall, Zayn leaned down and pecked his lips. Their lips barely touched but Niall could feel the burn on his the second Zayn's lips moved away. "See you tomorrow," Zayn said smiling as if what he just did was something completely normal and then he walked to his room. 

 

Niall couldn't sleep all night. Between the worries of Liam still wanting Zayn and the kiss Zayn gave him he couldn't get rest. His heart beat incredibly fast as he remembered the kiss and he tried to shake it off his mind. Zayn said that if you where comfortable enough with a friend, you'll kiss them without any worries so Niall tried to make himself believe that it's what the kiss was all about. 

He ended up falling asleep at 6 in the morning and was woken up by Zayn at around noon.   
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. You're gonna miss breakfast. I made eggs on toast," Zayn called as he sat down on his bed. Niall whined, changing side on the bed. "Five more minutes," he whined. "That's up to you, but Liam already came and said he'll take you out for lunch."   
"Liam?" Niall grumbled in the pillow. It hit him and he sat up quickly, "shit, Liam!" He got off the bed running around the room to find something to wear.  
"What time is he coming?" he asked pulling off his clothes.   
"At around one."   
"And what time is it?"   
"Five past noon."   
"What? Zayn why didn't you wake me up earlier? I'm never gonna finish now!"  
"I heard you going out in the main room at five thirty last night. Plus you looked too cute to wake you up."  
"Niall picked up clothes to wear, "you where still awake at five past thirty?"  
Zayn nodded, "actually I didn't sleep last night. I was drawing."  
Niall froze, looking at him and not believing what he was saying, "you're completely weird you know that?"  
Zayn chuckled, "well, you're gonna be out now right? I'll sleep while you're gone. You have toast on the table. Wake me up when you come back." Like the night before, Zayn approched Niall, he took his chin and turned Niall's head to face him and again he pecked his lips. "Have fun," he whispered with a smile and then left Niall's room.

Niall was still standing in the middle of his room, his fingers on his lips as if he couldn't believe it. Zayn kissed him again. He turned his gaze on the clock and realized that more time had passed so he rushed out to the shower. 

 

Liam took him to a small cafeteria for lunch and then they went to a corner in a park where they spent the time lips attached. Liam was trying to get deeper with the kiss however, Niall didn't seem to be ready for that. Maybe he would have been if the two events where Zayn kissed him hadn't occurred, but until he makes sure what Zayn meant with those kisses he wasn't going to have peace.   
"Are you coming to my room after?"   
"I-I can't. Tomorrow is Monday and I stil have some homework to do." He didn't have any homework as he finished it all on Friday however he needed an excuse to spend some time with Zayn and ask him a few questions.  
Liam nodded, "okay. But I'll visit you later okay?"   
"It's better if you just call. I didn't sleep much last night so I might go to bed early." Liam nodded again, "okay. Let's just continue now," he said and he pressed his mouth onto Niall's. 

On arriving to his dorm Zayn was already awake, shirtless, in the main room, his face and chest covered in water paint and joking with some other guy.   
"Um..." Niall said and he caught the attention of both. "Oh, hey Niall. You're early," the guy took the opportunity to put paint on Zayn's back. "What? No, fuck off Josh," Zayn said and he wiped his hand on this guy's face filling his face with more paint.   
"What are you doing?"   
"We where supposed to be working on and art's project. Ended up painting each other liberally. Niall this is Josh, my art's mate. Josh he's Niall, my roommate."  
"Hi," Josh said smiling at Niall. Niall smiled back at him, "hey."   
Josh turned to Zayn, "what time is it?" "I think five why?"   
"I better get going. I need to shower and finish homework. We'll continue tomorrow."   
"Yea, I still need to make dinner and stuff." Josh picked his shirt, "bye mate, see you tomorrow. Bye Niall, it was nice meeting you," he said and Josh walked out of the dorm. 

"You have a lot of friends around don't you?" Niall commented. "I've known Josh before we got in here. We used to attend to the same secondary school and we met at arts club. We've been friends since then."  
"Ever been together?" Niall asked.  
"No," he said chuckling.   
"Do you kiss him?"  
"Why are you asking all these questions Niall?"  
Niall shrugged, "just trying to get to know you a bit you know."  
Zayn laughed at him, "you sound like you want to accuse me of something actually. We didn't dirty anywhere you know?"  
"No, no. I didn't tell you that. I just wanted to know you a bit."  
"Come on Niall, spill it out. What do you want?"   
Niall sighed softly, "why did you kiss me?"

Zayn frowned, as if he was thinking when did he kiss Niall, "did you not like it?"  
"That's not what..." he saw the smirk on Zayn's lips, "I mean, I have a boyfriend."  
Zayn shrugged, "that's not what I asked you."  
"Look Zayn, I just want to know what you meant with it. You told me once that if you're friends with someone you're comfortable enough to kiss them and I want to know if that's what it was for you."  
Zayn shrugged, "you can have it anyway you want to. If you want it to be a friendship kiss then shall be it. If you want it to be more, just ask me."  
"Why don't you tell me what it was for you?"  
"It was for me, what you wanted it to be for you," he said smiling at Niall. "I'll go shower now. See you for dinner," and he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooe you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading xx


End file.
